Narcisa
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Narcisa es su amor de juventud, y ahora se tiene que enfrentar a la decisión que tomará ella. [Sirius X Narcisa] Hecho para el cumple de DrEaMKaT.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jotakarowling.**

**N/A. Son las cuatro Stop Mañana debo madrugar y estudiar Stop Me apetecía escribir algo y no encontré nada mejor que esto Stop Jara va a morir.**

**Vale, ahora dejándonos de estupideces xP DrEaM-KaT me pidió para su cumpleños (halla por la Edad Media, a eso de... de enero ... Sí, no tengo vergüenza T.T) un fic Narcisa-Sirius por su cumpleaños. Os juro que lo empecé antes de que pasase su cumple, y me gustaba el principio (algún día lo terminaré y lo subiré), pero me quedé completamente bloqueada. Hoy me apetecía escribir algo, y dado que mañana me escaqueo de la universidad, pues me he dicho "venga, a pensar el dichoso fic este" jeje. Me apetecía desesperadamente escribir algo cute y tierno de alguna pareja, así que dejé el que tenía empezado para otro momento y comencé otro nuevo... Uno que no me convence, que ha salido sobre la marcha. Esta pareja está claro que no me inspira (aunque no me disgusta), pero el fic se me ha ido completamente de las manos. Creo que, a partir de ahora, me dedicaré a hacer fics tiernos con Rem/Tonks o Andro/Ted, que es más fácil.**

**De todas formas, espero que este lo suficientemente leíble como que a Jara le guste, y se lo dedico a ella ; ) **

**Joanne**

**NARCISA**

-Narcisa...

La joven mantuvo los ojos apartados de Sirius. No necesitaba que él la llamase para darse cuenta de que la miraba, de que sus ojos grises no se habían apartado de ella desde se habían quedado solos en la habitación.

-Narcisa.

La voz de Sirius resonó con más firmeza esta vez.

Ella se volvió.

Los rayos del Sol, que a esas alturas de la tarde ya estaba desapareciendo, iluminaron tenuemente sus mechones rubios. Sus rasgos de marfil se volvieron dorados. Sus labios se fruncieron al detener sus ojos azules en él.

Brillaba como si tuviese luz propia.

A Narcisa no le gustaba sentir lo que sentía, porque sabía que era incorrecto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sirius se estiraron en una sonrisa amarga, no deseada.

-No me evites –dijo con calma, incorporándose de su postura tumbada sobre la cama y apoyándose en el cabecero.

-No lo hago –respondió Narcisa, esquivando su mirada. Nunca se había acostumbrado a sus penetrantes ojos, que parecían querer memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, sentada en esa silla de mimbre, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-No les hagas caso –soltó Sirius de pronto, en su expresión apareciendo un ápice de odio-. No te cases con él.

-Aún no me han dicho nada.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Narcisa no dijo nada. Precisamente porque sabía tan bien como Sirius que era cuestión de tiempo. La prometerían con Malfoy.

-Puede ser.

-Lo es –cortó Sirius-. Diles que no.

-No pienso hacer eso, Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente. _¿Estaba dolido?_ La idea le pasó a Narcisa por la mente.

-Pensé que te importaba algo.

El resentimiento se palpó en cada palabra. Su voz fue dura. Y para Narcisa fue como si todo su interior se desdibujara, confundiéndola aún más. Sirius era su amor de juventud, pero Lucius... Lucius era su futuro.

-Me importas –contestó con naturalidad, con su voz susurrante.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Sirius, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sus pies apoyados en el suelo-. A veces no lo parece.

La calle estaba silenciosa. Narcisa fijó a través del cristal su mirada en los ladrillos de la acera, de un tono ya sucio. Le hubiese gustado que hubiera alguien paseando, alguien que rompiese el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Uno en el que no se necesitaban palabras para demostrar la decepción de Sirius.

-Contéstame –le exigió el chico, poniéndose en pie y recorriendo con pocos pasos la distancia que la separaba de ella-. ¿Por qué no, Narcisa?

La chica levantó bruscamente la mirada. Sirius se calló al ver las lágrimas retenidas en esos ojos azules que tantas veces había adorado.

-Porque no soy como tú. –Narcisa se levantó también, encarándole-. Porque a mí ellos sí me importan. ¡Yo no los odio, Sirius!

-Narcisa...

Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, enredándose en su lengua y acariciando sus labios. Si de verdad le importaba... _Si de verdad lo prefería a ellos..._

-No voy a traicionarlos. No como has hecho tú.

-¡Ellos fueron los que me rechazaron! –gritó Sirius, perdiendo toda compostura-. ¡Ellos, con sus mentes cerradas, con sus ideas sobre la limpieza de Sangre! Yo no elegí caer en Gryffindor, Narcisa, pero ellos lo tomaron como si yo lo hubiese decidido. ¿Y sabes qué? Que no me arrepiento. Que por eso me di cuenta de lo que de verdad valía la pena. ¡Estoy harto de todo lo que tenga que ver con los Black!

-¡Ese es el problema! –replicó ella, intentando contener las lágrimas-. Que ellos siguen siendo mi familia, aunque tú te empeñes en no darte cuenta. Yo soy una Black, Sirius, y...

-Y yo no –terminó él secamente-. Es eso lo que querías decir ¿no?

-Yo...

-Esta discusión no tiene sentido –masculló Sirius, dándole la espalda a Narcisa y yendo hacia la puerta-. No cuando tú ya has decidido.

El portazo resonó por toda la habitación. Narcisa se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, antes de reaccionar, y salir detrás de su primo.

-Espera, Sirius –dijo, agarrándole del brazo para que no se fuese.

El tiempo se detuvo. Se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada. Y Narcisa se sintió estúpida por haber salido detrás de él, ahora que las palabras morían en sus labios.

-Lo siento –susurró Sirius.

Narcisa no le dio tiempo a seguir disculpándose por sus palabras de antes.

-Lucius me gusta –soltó de repente, apretando los labios después y sin apartar la mirada de Sirius. Si lo hacía saldría corriendo de allí-. Me gusta. Si me comprometen por él... Lo haré por mí, no por ellos.

La chica vio la nuez de Sirius moverse al tragar saliva. Su rostro era insondable. Le dolió un poco que no dijese nada... aunque en el fondo lo entendiese. En ese momento todo se rompía entre ellos.

-Vale.

Sirius bajó las escaleras, y esta vez Narcisa no lo siguió.

Sólo esperaba que aún quedase algo más que le atase a los Black, que no hubiese sido sólo ella lo que le retenía.

Porque mientras Sirius continuase en el tapiz, a Narcisa podía, al menos, quedarle la esperanza de que no lo había perdido del todo.


End file.
